elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Mail (Skyrim)
}} Ebony Mail is a unique piece of heavy armor found in . It is the artifact of the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Acquisition Ebony Mail can be looted from the body of the Champion of Boethiah at Knifepoint Ridge during the quest "Boethiah's Calling." If Knifepoint Ridge is visited before the quest, the armor cannot be obtained, as the passage leading to the Champion is blocked with boulders. Smithing Ebony Mail can be upgraded at a workbench with an Ebony Ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, and benefits from the Ebony Smithing perk, which doubles its improvement. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Muffle *Poison Damage: five points (per second, to nearby foes) The poison ability has a few considerations: *This effect is only active while crouching or during combat. *Once activated, the user is shrouded in darkness, simulating the effect of hiding in the shadows. *Brawling while wearing the Ebony Mail will cause the opponent to become poisoned. This will count as a "non-brawl" attack, causing guards and other bystanders to become hostile as well. *The poison appears to be considered an "effect" rather than a "poison", so practically every enemy in the game is affected by it, even enemies that are originally "immune" to regular poisons, such as Dwarven automatons, draugr and vampires. *Although the armor itself has a muffle, wearing the Ebony Mail while stealth attacking could cause an issue: closer targets may be informed of the player-character's presence, due to the poisoning effect. A very high Sneak skill can avoid detection, and thus be used to kill enemies whilst sitting still. This is a unique enchantment, thus it cannot be disenchanted. Trivia *The Ebony Mail is the only non-footwear piece of apparel with the muffle effect. *If the Dragonborn is a Vampire, their eyes will glow through the black smoke effect while wearing the armor (Only if is installed). Elven, Khajiit, and Argonian eyes will also be visible, along with any scars. *Using the Ebony Mail while attempting to sneak-snipe with a bow can cause some difficulty, as the smoky shadow effect blocks the vision, even if one zooms in. *The Ebony Mail is unusual in the fact that it is one of few pieces of Heavy Armor that may significantly assist stealth-oriented characters, despite its weight; its high armor rating and enchantments are very useful in close combat if detected. *The enchantment will activate when nearing a hostile target (by making a particular sound effect), making for an excellent auto-alarm system to signify a hostile enemy is near. The same sound effect also plays when entering sneak with the armor equipped. *Even though ebony mail is made of the same materials as regular ebony armor, its armor rating is slightly higher, and its weight is lighter. *The Ebony Mail shrouds the player-character in even more blackness when wearing the Ebony Helmet, Ebony Boots and Ebony Gauntlets. *The Ebony Mail was formerly unaffected by the Matching Set perk, but this was fixed in Patch 1.9. *While active, this effect will appear in the Active Effects list as Ebony Mail Muffle, while the poison effect is listed as Boethiah's Embrace. *This is the lightest heavy armor with the highest defense-to-weight ratio in the game. Only three materials can rival it in basic armor value (Daedric, Dragon and Stalhrim), but these are even heavier. The latter two have one more point in armor value, while the former has 3. Furthermore, they are 14, 12 and 22 units heavier in weight respectively. Selecting Ebony Mail rather than these three bestows a minor defense loss (the maximum possible limit without the best armor) but a relatively reasonable quantity of carry weight. Bugs * When attacking dragons, sometimes their soul cannot be absorbed while wearing the Ebony Mail. It also sometimes continues to emit the poison aura even when there are no enemies around. * It is possible for Boethiah's Embrace to remain active after switching armor. * Multiple copies of Ebony Mail may be obtained by looting all the armor off the body of Boethiah's Champion and raising his body with the Dead Thrall spell. His armor will respawn upon fast traveling or entering a new cell. * It can be duplicated by the Mannequin glitch, but it will lose all upgrades done to the armor. *If dropped, it may show up as "stealing" it when it is picked up again. * With installed, the player will often have "unshrouded" eyes and scars that display through the dark silhouette generated by this armor. Without the affliction of Vampirism or Lycanthropy. * The Ebony Mail can disappear if given to Malborn in the quest "Diplomatic Immunity." It may not be in the chest at the Thalmor Embassy upon arrival. *If the Masque of Clavicus Vile is equipped alongside the Ebony Mail, the Dragonborn's head may disappear. * Hairstyles may not be shrouded with the Ebony Mail's effect, though this has no negative effects on sneaking. * If a follower carries it while the Wabbajack is used on them to make them transform, it will disappear when they transform back. Appearances * * * * * de:Ebenerzharnisch (Skyrim) es:Cota de ébano (Skyrim) fr:Cotte d'ébonite (Skyrim) pl:Ebonowa Kolczuga (Skyrim) ru:Эбонитовая Кольчуга uk:Ебонітова Кольчуга Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Cuirasses